Pop
=Pop Harukaze= Edit Pop is http://images.wikia.com/ojamajosymphonys/images/7/71/Pop.pngPop in her witch uniformAdded by XDsymphony the leader of the symphonys and the first to find out her chosen witch status. She is 10 years old and in the 5th grade and in the same class as Mika Waku. and is the younger sister of Doremi Harukaze. She is chosen to be a chosen witch because of her past expreince as a witch. PersonalityEdit Pop is mature much like she was in the series however she is more like Doremi. She has a bit more of a temper than she did as a kid and often over reacts or judges people to soon. Her maturirty is noticeable as it is during Ojamajo Doremi series because her maturity caught up to her. Though she still is more mature than other people her age. Pop uses honoifics normally. She uses -chan to refer to her friends. ApperenceEdit Since Dokkan Pop went through a growth spurt and is now taller than Doremi was at her age. Pop mainly wears a blue dress with a red shirt underneath and a belt with a star on it. All her clothes are hand-me downs from Doremi however this outfit Doremi only wore once because it was to big on her. Her alternate outfit is a dark red-pink top with blue selevees matching skirt, she has a white under shirt. Her shirt also has a star on it. Her Pajama's are the same one she wears during Ojamajo Doremi series but bigger. Her swimsuit is a red tankini. Her PastEdit After Ojamajo Doremi not much happened, she grew up and acted like her usual self. Sometime between the series and the fanfic she became afraid of the dark. There was a thunderstorm at night, as she went to the bathroom the door hanle broke and then the power went out. Doremi was the only other person home at the time and was fast asleep and didn't hear Pop call for help because of the thunder. Ojamajo PowersEdit She is the leaders of the new group of Ojamajo. Originally this is because she is the first and most experinced, eventually it's because she has a the speical power of leadership. The power grants her the ability to understand people better and act as a better friend. Her crystal ball is the same shape as before. [2]Pop's fairiesAdded by XDsymphony She also has 2 fairies Fafa and Popo. Fafa acts like a mentor to the other fairies and as an older sister to Popo. Popo acts like Popo, she usually follows Fafa around much like Pop did with Doremi when Pop was a baby. Fafa wears a different outfit she is smaller than fully grown fairies. She claims that this is because Pop is still developing as a witch. Her wizard counterpart is Saburo. He is very gulible and Pop often tricks him with phrases like 'gulible is not in the dictionary'. Becuase she was a witch in the past she doesn't have a past counterpart. She has 2 crystals that both are the same. One only acts for the ability to cast ulimate magical stage. Her future counterpart is Clarissa-Jane(CJ) who ends up being Pop's daughter. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajosymphonys/images/a/af/Pop1.pngPop in chosen witch uniformAdded by XDsymphony Friendship With Other SymphonysEdit Mika- Pop and Mika are best friends. Pop will often speaks for Mika. Natasha- Though at first she is annoyed at Natasha's rudeness, once Natasha warms up to them she becomes good friends. However they get in disargeements because of thier conflicting personalities, Natasha is more childish and it conflicts with Pop's maturity. Sara- They get along very well because of thier similar personality. She is the only of the older Ojamajos Pop doesn't have to ask Doremi about getting along with them. Sika- Much like with Natasha Pop is a little annoyed about Sika's rudeness. It takes them awhile to become friends because Sika acts relatively distant. Olivia- Pop often walks Olivia home because Sara's school ends after the elementary school. Pop thinks Olivia is adorable. Olivia reminds Pop of herself. Yuki- Not much interaction is shown between the two. Pop looks after Yuki much like the other kids. Yuka- Since Yuka is mature like Pop was at her age they get along well. Pop teaches Yuka how to bake. She gets her chosen witch uniform after saving Mika from a fire the wizard Ryo cast. FamilyEdit Parents- Pop gets along well with her parents and has no problems with them. During OS mirai she mentions she doesn't particularly misses her parents. Doremi- Pop gets along with her sister and will often ask Doremi for advice about the other girls. Pop loves Doremi and wants to make an expection for Doremi to be able to travel to the witch world after the events of OS naisho. CJ- Pop's daughter, since she CJ is 15 during Mirai there interaction isnt so lovey-dovey. Pop(as a adult) to call CJ by her full name normally. Love lifeEdit This section only shows in Ojamajo symphonys not Ojamajo doremi. Pop is a bit boy crazy, not as bad as Doremi. She she finds Liam and Tsubasa cute. Saburo- After the final battles Pop befriends Saburo, though she still teases him about his gulible-ness. Saburo is very sponteous when being romantic and Pop often doesn't know how to react. They start dating when Pop is in the 2nd year of highschool. They later have a daughter CJ. During MiraiEdit Though she misses the human world she remains focused on the well being of the witch world. She is on a council of witches. TriviaEdit *Despite being the leader she is actually only the 4th oldest. Sara, Sika and Mika are older. *Her witch colour is a little darker and brighter than it is in Ojamajo Doremi. *Like Doremi when she enters the 5th grade she has no friends in her class but soon makes friends with one http://ojamajosymphonys.wikia.com/wiki/File:PopMika.pngPop with best friend Mika http://ojamajosymphonys.wikia.com/wiki/File:Images.jpgThe picture found on the internet that inspired Ojamajo Symphonys http://ojamajosymphonys.wikia.com/wiki/File:Patisserie_symphonys_by_xdsymphony-d2yvktd.jpgPop and co.http://ojamajosymphonys.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pop2.png